La promesse
by Kalincka
Summary: Une simple phrase. Une promesse, qui se retrouve balayée dans le vent, oubliée, tandis qu'il lève le regard pour désespérément croiser les yeux de son ami. Tout cela n'était-il qu'un mensonge, finalement ? "Mais attends, t'avais dit que tu restais avec moi !" [Spoilers saison 3]


_Je suis beaucoup trop prolifique en ce moment, et pas que sur les fanfics où je dois avancer. Triste histoire, n'est-il pas ? (oui, LPDCN, je te regarde mon chou)_

 _Mais passons ! Bienvenue à tous, et voici un OS tout droit sorti du four sur le Visiteur du Futur. Après être parti en marathon sur la série pendant une semaine, je viens de re-finir la saison 4. Haha les feels._

 _Ce One-Shot se situe pendant la saison 3 (épisode 4, "L'alcool aidant") qui m'a particulièrement déchirée émotionnellement, donc attention aux spoils. Vous pouvez également y voir un léger Henry/Visiteur parce que la série nous sert ce ship sur un plateau en argent. Warning cependant : cet OS est dépressif puisqu'il retrace une scène plutôt triste (non je déconne cette scène est tout bonnement HORRIBLE putain), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

 _Afin de bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'écouter l'OST de la série, notamment ce fameux thème au violon (si, je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle) qui vous donne envie de vous rouler en PLS émotionnelle._

 ** _Disclaimer : La série "le Visiteur du futur" et tous ses personnages reviennent à François Descraques, et seul le scénario est de mon imagination._**

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, et enjoy... Si vous le pouvez._

* * *

 **« J'pars pas. J'pars pas ! »**

Des paroles. Rien que des mots. Des lettres inscrites dans sa mémoire mais qui, au final, ne valaient rien. Des mots qui finissaient par s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour se faire arracher plus violemment, le saignant de l'intérieur. Quelques phrases envolées, parties loin, comme pour ne plus jamais revenir.

— Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

— Je range mes affaires. Je vais travailler chez les Missionnaires.

Une brique qui tombe sur sa tête. Non, un mur entier. L'impression que tout s'écroule et que tout est balayé d'une rafale de vent, l'impression qu'un séisme vient de ravager la Terre alors qu'il n'y en a plus depuis 50 ans. Levant la tête, il contemple un instant l'air froid et détaché de son compagnon de toujours qui continue son occupation.

— Quoi ?

La panique. La panique qui envahit son corps comme une alarme. Une alarme du danger qui approche, qui est déjà là, tapi, et qui bondit comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Ce n'est plus qu'un cyclone d'émotion qui détruit tout sur son passage, alors que d'un ton catastrophé, il parvient à balbutier :

— Mais attends, t'avais dit que tu restais avec moi !

La phrase veut tout dire. Trahison, la douce trahison et le déni qui s'installe dans son cœur tel un parasite grandissant. La peur qui le noie sous un tourbillon de pensées.

— J'devais être bourré.

Sa voix. Sa voix n'est pas la même. Elle est glaciale, mécanique. Et la sentence est impitoyable. Une guillotine qui tombe sur sa tête pour la trancher froidement. Et lui, il peine à nager dans le flot d'informations horribles qui lui arrive par vagues.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est simplement pas possible.

— Ouais mais non, tu peux pas partir, on est amis !

Ce n'est qu'une illusion, et il le sait. Un fragile espoir, la chandelle vacillante dans le vent, qui lui fait prononcer ces mots. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait déjà.

 _(Henry est parti)_

— Mais les Missionnaires ont de l'argent, eux.

C'est comme un poignard qu'on lui enfonce, petit à petit, et qui répand sa sensation de métal froid un peu partout dans ses poumons pour l'empêcher de respirer, pour éteindre la flammèche d'espoir qu'il lui reste.

— Mais c'est fou ça ! Comment tu peux revenir en arrière ?

— Je ne vais pas en arrière, je vais de l'avant. Vers des endroits que ton esprit d'humain ne peut même pas imaginer.

— Mais tu peux pas, t'es un humaniste ! s'écrit-il en désespoir de cause.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

La lame tourne, elle tourne et elle emporte avec elle ses dernières espérances lorsque le ton glacial le fige sur place. Et lui, il regarde, il refuse et s'exclame :

— Ok, Henry, on t'a piraté, t'es plus toi-même. Il faut que je te désacti-

Le choc est brutal, et l'étau qui enserre sa gorge le maintien bloqué contre le mur. Mais ça, à la limite, il s'en fiche. Son instinct de survie n'est rien par rapport à la panique et l'incompréhension qui le paralysent en voyant qu'Henry n'est plus là. Son turbo-poing ne veut pas le lâcher, et il agite vainement ses jambes pour lui faire lâcher prise, pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal, pour lui dire que c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide.

 _(Mais surtout, pour lui demander de rester)_

— Je suis en parfait état.

Non. Il a envie de hurler, de lui dire. Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

— Lâche-moi Henry, croasse-t-il.

 _(Lâche-moi et redeviens toi-même)_

D'un mouvement sec, l'étau se desserre et il se réceptionne maladroitement sur le sol en respirant à grande goulées. Mais l'horreur l'empêche presque de reprendre son souffle quand il observe son acolyte se retourner avec froideur.

— D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas. Tu imagines un peu tout ce que je vais pouvoir réaliser avec eux ? Tu es mon ami ?

En se relevant, il cherche quelque chose, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui le ferait arrêter de parler, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de déblatérer ces phrases, ces phrases qui le blessent, qui lui font mal comme jamais. Ces phrases piratées, ces phrases qu'il ne prononce pas volontairement… _Pas vrai ?_

— Ouais, répond-t-il en apercevant le marteau sur l'établi.

Un simple mot, soufflé avec l'énergie du désespoir mais qui renferme tellement de supplications intérieures. Avec une grimace, il lève son arme, dans le faible espoir que son ami reviendra à la raison.

— Eh bien tu devrais être content pour moi.

Intérieurement, il demande pardon. Pardon, pardon pour ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Henry ne doit pas partir. Henry ne _peut pas_ partir.

— Je te vois.

La sentence est claire, froide, déterminée. Il ne réagit qu'à la dernière seconde, en voyant le Castabot derrière lui, ses deux antennes lui donnant un air désabusé.

L'attaque est rapide, précise. La déflagration électrique au niveau de son abdomen l'envoi valser brutalement au sol, et ses forces l'abandonnent presque immédiatement. Tentant désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts, il ne croise même pas le regard de son compagnon qui lui tourne le dos.

Il a l'impression que les murs du laboratoire tombent sur lui pour l'ensevelir sous des tonnes de béton. Il a l'impression qu'un raz-de-marée vient de défoncer la porte pour le noyer. Il a l'impression que tous les éléments se déchaînent, et c'est son meilleur ami qui vient de le laisser tomber.

Les mots en l'air résonnent encore dans sa tête. Que de mensonges. Mensonges, mensonges !

Il se souvient de ses bras qui le serrent contre lui, de la promesse et des larmes (viriles) qu'ils avaient laissés couler. Du besoin qu'ils ont d'être en présence l'un de l'autre, de l'humain et du robot, du voyageur et de l'humaniste. Un visiteur du futur, une machine se prenant pour un homme, deux anomalies qui s'étaient trouvés dans les prisons nécrophiles. Deux anomalies tentant désespérément de trouver leur place dans le monde en le sauvant.

Et pourtant.

Henry est parti, et lui ressemble à un animal errant qui vient de se faire violemment renversé par un camion. Il gît sur la route de béton, l'esprit ensanglanté, avant de fermer les yeux, tandis que ses derniers mots, ses derniers _vrais_ mots, résonnent à ses oreilles. La seule phrase qui comptait, et qui ne compte plus désormais. Une promesse balayé dans l'oubli.

 **« Je ne pars pas. »**


End file.
